


through the camera

by decendium



Series: through the camera (idol and fanboy au) [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: AU where Seongwoo is a solo artist and Daniel is a fansite master.





	through the camera

 

 

 

_Calm down, Daniel. Calm the fuck down and breathe._

 

Daniel lifts up his camera, aiming the telescope zoom lens towards the idol dancing on stage. Daniel feels his heart beat faster, the pulsing in his chest almost matching the loud screams of fangirls around him. Daniel doesn’t blame them when they push and shove him in excitement, jostling him and ruining some of his shots. The fanboy wishes he could cheer actively and enjoy the fanmeeting with his own eyes rather than through a camera lens but he had a reputation to uphold.

 

 _OhmyOng!_ One of the largest fansites dedicated to Ong Seongwoo, rising soloist and superstar idol in South Korea is ran by Kang Daniel, a broke university student majoring in dance. Or at least Daniel used to be broke, now finding that he makes decent enough to not worry about expenses and paying rent being a full-time fansite master. Yes the money was good, but Daniel wasn’t in it for the money. Most of it goes back into providing fan support and his equipment maintenance.  

 

Daniel doesn't really know how it happened. It had just been a few innocent clicks on Naver and Youtube videos of Ong Seongwoo folding his ears and doing stupid gags. _All while being a fucking charmer._ Daniel didn’t exactly follow Ong Seongwoo from his beginning in a reality survival show but upon checking out the idol’s music videos; it had snowballed into buying albums and dedicatedly following Seongwoo’s schedules. It’s probably not one of Daniel’s best decisions, like camping out early morning since 5am in the cold autumn weather outside _Fantagio’s_ company building for a good spot during Seongwoo’s latest comeback fanmeeting.

 

Daniel sneezes. _Loudly._ The things he goes through for Seongwoo, the _ultimate bias_ who doesn't know he exists.

 

Except until now.

 

Because Seongwoo is looking at him, raising an eyebrow before smiling brightly and waving cutely. Daniel blushes before waving back weakly.

 

The girls around Daniel give him judgmental looks, their gazes almost venomous and one of them unapologetic when they elbow him on the side. _Definitely on purpose this time._ Daniel however doesn’t react, not wanting to make a scene and instead focusing on the devastatingly handsome Ong Seongwoo dancing thanks to prompting from a cue card. The cards were all small fan requests collected in a box before the start of the event. Daniel feels colour drain out from his face when he hears the familiar bass of _EXID’s up and down_ and Seongwoo is eagerly thrusting his hips on stage to the beat. _Fuck my life._ Several non-straight thoughts crosses Daniel’s mind as he clicks away almost feverishly, catching Seongwoo’s hips in action with each frame.

 

A pleasant and familiar laughter echos from the stage when Seongwoo stops after the chorus, his ears flushed a little red from all the attention but he smirks. Screams erupt from the audience again and Daniel smiles underneath his camera, proud of Seongwoo’s effect on the two hundred people crowd. _Ah, hyung is too handsome! Only a smile can make me want to scream._

 

The roar of fans settles when Seongwoo moves back to his seat, sitting daintily like he hadn’t just murdered his fans with suggestive hip movements. It’d would be a lie to say Daniel didn’t feel a little hotter after Seongwoo’s dancing. The older man smiles cheekily, confidence and pride emanating from him like a magnetic aura. Seongwoo is truly born to be a celebrity. Maybe if it was anyone else, Daniel would have treated it as arrogance but perhaps he was just too hopelessly in a one-sided love to see it. Daniel decides to put down his camera for the moment, letting his arms rest and letting himself enjoy the fan interaction section. There’s still more time to take pictures before the fansign starts anyway.

 

“How is everyone doing today?” Seongwoo asks brightly to a chorus of positive shouts. Daniel’s response is just as enthusiastic. “Yeah I thought so, my beautiful Ong-bles!” Seongwoo says as he slips his hand into the fan request box to pull out another card. “This one is from Kang Euigeon, Daniel? Ah, a fanboy, I’m so happy to have them even though they’re so rare. Euigeon ah, Daniel ah, Niel ah! Where are you?” The idol calls out affectionately, scanning at the very small handful of male fans in the crowd.

 

Daniel jumps in his spot, raising his hand excitedly. He couldn't believe his luck, first Seongwoo had smiled at him earlier and now the idol is holding the card from him. It’s a simple question of what kind of pets would Seongwoo like, cats or dogs or others. Daniel didn't put much thought into the request, assuming that his card would never be picked but he’s happy that he was chosen nonetheless. Seongwoo beams when he notices Daniel, the grin on his face sincere when he holds his gaze with the fansite master. The attention of the room shifts towards Daniel and he notices both the envious and supportive looks from fellow fans.  

 

_He’s looking at me. Oh my god, Ong Seongwoo is looking at me!_

 

Daniel suddenly feels a lot more shy, choosing to bury his reddening face into his hands before bravely looking back up at the idol.  

 

“What kind of pets I like? Daniel ah, that’s such a cute question.” Seongwoo chuckles, moving to prop his head in between his hands, leaning closer across the table that’s in front of him. Daniel feels his heart race, recognising the cheeky and almost flirty look that Seongwoo has after he drops a gag with his quick wit. Seongwoo doesn't miss a beat but Daniel feels his heart miss a few.

 

“I like _these_ kind of pets,” Seongwoo smirks while tugging at the choker he’s been wearing.

 

Screams. Loud, loud screams of jittery fans fills the room and Daniel goes weak in his knees. _What the hell, hyung?_

 

“What are you all thinking about?” Seongwoo laughs and Daniel curses under his breath.

 

Seongwoo knows what he’s doing, riling up his fans like he always does. Daniel doesn't ever think he’d ever get used to Seongwoo’s satisfied smirk, or the uncontrollable feelings he has for the idol.

 

Seongwoo picks up a few more request cards after that, cracking jokes and answering fan questions. Daniel is in too much of a daze to take quality pictures befitting Seongwoo but he couldn’t complain now that he has the images of Seongwoo in a leashed collar burned into his mind. Time passes quickly between the adored idol and the audience and before Daniel notices, the fanmeeting is ending and moving onto the fansign section.

 

 

\--

 

 

Seongwoo is looking at Daniel while he’s waiting in line, he’s one of the last few people and the fansite master fidgets nervously.

 

Handsome, glowing Ong Seongwoo who shines as bright as the sun for some reason has taken a strange interest in ordinary Kang Daniel. Seongwoo brightens up when he spots Daniel again, like he’s been waiting from him. Daniel would hide from Seongwoo, attempting to hide his face with the album he’s holding but he doesn't want to make a fool of himself.

 

Seongwoo is wearing two flower crowns and cat ears and multiple different accessories from fans when Daniel reaches him.

 

“Hi Euigeon! It’s finally nice to see you up close!”

 

“You know my name?” Daniel’s eyes widen, flushing when Seongwoo laughs, eyes crinkling together. _Hyung, you’re beautiful._

 

“Of course I do, you wrote your name on the card remember? Also I know almost all my fansites and now I actually have your name now, OhmyOng _master-nim_ .” Seongwoo says with a wink and Daniel chuckles along with Seongwoo. _So much for not making a fool of myself. But I’m happy, so happy that hyung knows my name!_ Daniel smiles at Seongwoo shyly while pushing his album photobook for Seongwoo to sign and their fingers brush together briefly before Seongwoo goes for the full hand holding. _Fuck, oh my god fuck!_ While Daniel does mental back flips, he fails to notice the slight blush on Seongwoo’s face as he finishes signing off his thank you message with heart drawings.  

 

“Can I call you Euigeon or do you prefer Daniel and how old are you?”

 

“Both is fine, but I use Daniel more often since people find it hard to pronounce my name. I’m born in 1996.”

 

“I can understand, like my name is Ong but people mistake it as Hong or Gong sometimes. And oh, I’m your hyung then,” Seongwoo grins wryly, his voice soft. “It’s so nice to have your support, I can always find good pictures of me on your site. Can I also ask for a request from you?”

 

“I will try my best.” Daniel nods, eager to please his favourite idol. Seongwoo chuckles to himself, thinking that if Daniel had a tail it would be wagging happily like a puppy. Seongwoo moves to pet Daniel’s head and the fansite master nearly chokes on his own tongue. _Ong Seongwoo is ruffling my hair, is the universe playing tricks on me? I’d die happy because my life is complete at this point._ Seongwoo hands back the signed album to Daniel, letting their hands linger against each other.

 

“Could you always keep supporting me? _Hyung_ would be very happy with such a handsome _dongsaeng_.” Seongwoo says, stressing the terms of familiarity with affection and Daniel feels his knees weaken for the second time that day. Maybe he’s imagining things in his delusion or that Seongwoo is just being his flirty and genuine self but Daniel feels a little romanced by the idol.

 

“Of course hyung, that goes without asking.” Daniel grins and Seongwoo brushes the younger’s knuckles with gentle fingers.

 

“Thank you. And could you look at the message I’ve written on your album when you reach home? I’ve seen you since my first solo comeback after Produce 101. I have a feeling that I can trust you to do that, Daniel.”

 

The request seems a little odd but Daniel nods anyway, speechless at the moment. He could not believe that Seongwoo had noticed him since the first time he had picked up his camera. Seongwoo grins brightly again, patting the younger on the shoulders before waving him away.

 

_Best fucking day of my life!_

 

 

\--

 

 

Daniel nearly drop his precious camera at home, crumpling onto his bed in disbelief.

 

The fansite master closes his eyes, wondering if he needs to get them checked because this could not be real. Never in a million years and only in that fanfiction he had read about Seongwoo last week. Daniel brings his album up to his face again, clutching the open photobook to his chest in happiness. His heart is swelling, overflowing so much with joy that Daniel swears he’s going crazy from reading the last sentence of Seongwoo’s message.

  
  
  
  


_My number is_ _XX-XXXX-YYYY._ _Call or text me. :)_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone one likes this! all kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
